


Merci Sakura

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Genin Era
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sasuke resta debout sans bouger. La nuit était tombée. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était la proposition que les quatre ninjas d'Oto lui avaient fait.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	Merci Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : _Naruto _appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke resta debout sans bouger. La nuit était tombée. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c'était la proposition que les quatre ninjas d'Oto lui avaient fait. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, depuis des années. Il voulait devenir plus fort, tuer son frère et venger sa famille. Et si Orochimaru lui proposait tout ça, pourquoi refuserait-il ? Rester à Konoha ne lui apportait rien. Naruto devenait plus fort que lui et ça il ne le supportait pas. Sa décision était prise, il allait suivre Orochimaru.

Il se mit à marcher. Les gens du village commencèrent à rentrer de leur travail, les boutiques se fermèrent. Ses pas le conduisirent devant une maison. C'était celle de Sakura. Il regarda autour de lui et grimpa au plus vite dans un des arbres qui se trouvaient à côté. Son regard se porta sur une des fenêtres de la maison. Elle était ouverte et les rideaux virevoltaient à cause du vent. La lumière s'alluma tout à coup et il aperçut Sakura, assise sur son lit et elle tenait un cadre dans ses mains. Sasuke resta là, quelques instants à la regarder à travers les rideaux qui semblaient danser.

En la voyant ainsi, les seuls mots qui lui vinrent à l'esprit étaient : « Et si ». Et s'il restait à Konoha ? Et s'il refusait l'offre d'Orochimaru ? Et s'il allait informer Kakashi-sensei ou le Hokage de ce qu'il venait d'arriver ? Et après, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ? Il resterait à Konoha, continuant de s’entraîner et il partirait en mission avec Naruto et Sakura. Il vivrait une existence paisible en oubliant Itachi. Non, il en serait incapable.

Il laissa son esprit vagabonder et pensa à Sakura. Elle faisait partie de son équipe. Elle était faible et elle pleurait beaucoup. Pourtant, plus le temps passait et mieux il apprenait à la connaître. Il commençait même à l'apprécier. Il ne savait pas s’il était amoureux, il se sentait incapable d'aimer, mais il avait une certaine affection pour elle.

Il se souvint qu'il avait été furieux durant l'examen de Chunin quand ces ninjas s'en étaient pris à elle. Il avait complètement perdu le contrôle de ses émotions et si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté à temps, il aurait pu les tuer. C'était à ce moment là qu'il avait réalisé que petit à petit elle avait pris une place importante dans sa vie. Durant les semaines qui avaient suivi la deuxième épreuve de l'examen, il avait beaucoup pensé à elle et à leur avenir. Il s'imaginait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle et cela ne lui semblait pas si désagréable que ça. Ils pourraient être heureux et amoureux. Il avait vraiment envie de vivre cette vie. Il secoua violemment la tête. De toute façon, se dit-il, à quoi cela servait-il de penser à tout ça. Il avait pris sa décision. Il lança un dernier regard vers la fenêtre et s'en alla.

Une fois chez lui, il prépara son sac. Il attrapa la photo de l'équipe 7. C'était le seul lien qui le retenait à Konoha. Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur l'image de Sakura. Il reposa le cadre à sa place et partit. Il était presque arrivé à la sortie du village. C'est alors qu'il la vit, comme si elle l'attendait, comme si elle savait qu'il allait quitter le village. Il savait qu'il était maintenant temps pour lui de briser tous les liens.

« Sakura, murmura-t-il. »

_Fin ___


End file.
